


Danganronpa: An Alternate Despair

by ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Few Tweaks To The Plot Though But That Should Be Obvious, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Despair Arc With V3 Kids, Despair, F/F, F/M, Lots of Crying, Minor V3 Spoilers, Other, This Sucks But I'm Bored, don't get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: In a world you're probably familiar with, Class 77-B would be the students of Chisa Yukizome, be targeted by Junko Enoshima, and would lose a beloved classmate in exchange for a life of nothing but blood and despair.This is not that world.





	1. Hello, Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I publishing this?

When Chisa Yukizome first entered the classroom where she’d be teaching, she wasn’t expecting the number of students to be so low.

“Huh? There’s only five of you?” Asked Chisa. One of them nodded.

“Uh… yeah. It’s just us.” Said the young boy who awkwardly covered his face with his cap.

**SHUICHI SAIHARA, ULTIMATE DETECTIVE.**

“Nyeh… classes aren’t mandatory… I wouldn’t have come myself, but my desk is comfortable to sleep on…” Said a girl as she rested her head on her desk.

**HIMIKO YUMENO, ULTIMATE MAGICIAN.**

“Angie thinks this woman would make a perfect donation to Atua! All Angie needs is a pint of her blood! I’ll be able to deliver it on Wednesday!” Another girl excitedly clapped her hands together.

“Nope! I’m busy on that day, sorry!” Chisa said as she waved her hands in front of her face.

“Ah, Atua understands.” Said the girl.

**ANGIE YONAGA, ULTIMATE ARTIST.**

“Nishishi~! Who even are you, anyways? You look just as boring as the rest of these losers.” A boy in a checkered scarf remarked at her.

**KOKICHI OUMA, ULTIMATE SUPREME LEADER.**

“Oh! I’m Chisa Yukizome! As of today, I’m your new teacher!” Chisa exclaimed. A more… robotic looking boy to say the least, stood up and bowed to her.

“I look forward to working with you, Ms. Yukizome! As long as you refrain from any robophobic statements or behavior, I believe we will get along well!” He said.

**K1-B0(KIIBO), ULTIMATE ROBOT.**

“Hey, don’t get too formal with her, Kii-boy. Of course there’s no way she’ll give a hunk of junk respect like the rest of us.” Kokichi said.

“Hey! One more remark like that, and I’ll see you in court! I have recording functions that I won’t hesitate to use against you!” Kiibo yelled while pointing an accusatory finger at Kokichi. This just caused the purple haired boy to do his signature laugh in response. Chisa examined the situation before her, along with Shuichi muttering for them to stop, Himiko making various noises as she tried to sleep, and Angie praying to Atua, there was only one word to describe these students.

Chaos.

“You must think you can do what you want don’t you?” Chisa muttered. Suddenly, she pulled up her sleeves and wrapped an apron around her waist.

“Well, it’s time for a change!” Chisa exclaimed.

**CHISA YUKIZOME, FORMER ULTIMATE HOUSEKEEPER.**

“H-huh!?” Shuichi was genuinely caught off guard by the sight before him.

“As a former student of Hope’s Peak, I have every right to tell you that you shouldn’t be spending time separated from each other! I met the two most important people of my life here after all!” Chisa said.

“You were a student here?” Kiibo asked. Chisa proudly nodded.

“You bet I was! Now then, let’s get looking for the rest of your classmates!” Chisa said.

As soon as she said that, the door slid open and another young man walked in.

“Ahaha, sorry. I said I’d be back yesterday, but my plane got delayed.” The green haired male explained.

**RANTARO AMAMI, ULTIMATE ADVENTURER.**

Chisa smiled at Rantaro.

“It’s fine! You’re right on time anyways! We were just on our way out!” Chisa said.

“But I don’t wanaaaa! It sounds borrrring!” Kokichi whined. Chisa grabbed him by his scarf and looked him in the eyes with a dead serious look on her face.

“If you’d rather clean the whole classroom by yourself, then fine.” Chisa said. Kokichi smirked and chuckled at her.

“Well, it seems you won’t be boring after all.” Kokichi said.

And like that, they were off.

Their first visit was to the library. In there, a girl was cleaning a table while a rather well built man was reading a book about bugs. Chisa walked in, followed by the students who had already been in class. She held a list up to her face, went silent for a moment, before nodding and looking up.

“Kirumi Tojo? Gonta Gokuhara?” Chisa asked. Both of them perked up.

“Yes, may I help you?” She asked.

**KIRUMI TOJO, ULTIMATE MAID.**

“Ah! I have the right people! You’re both late for class.”

“Oh no! Gonta is terribly sorry! Gonta didn’t mean to be late!” The male apologized.

**GONTA GOKUHARA, ULTIMATE ENTOMOLOGIST.**

“Don’t worry! It’s fine! Just keep track of time, okay?” Chisa said. Kirumi put a hand to her chest, and did a small bow.

“I am also very sorry. When I feel the need to clean something, I sometimes get so invested I lose track of what I’m doing.” Kirumi explained. Chisa giggled.

“Again, it’s okay! Our titles are quite similar, so I understand!” Chisa said. Kirumi gave Chisa a small smile.

“If you have any requests, I’d be glad to fulfil them.” Kirumi said.

For the next student, Himiko was specifically needed for the task.

“Nyeh… but I don’t wanna…” Himiko tiredly complained.

“Too bad! Just say what we told you!” Chisa demanded. Himiko sighed and cleared her throat.

“Ow… I’m hurt…” Himiko said.

“KYAAAH! Himiko! Are you okay!? Who hurt you!? Was it a degenerate male!?” A girl had seemingly dropped out of the sky at the idea of Himiko being hurt, and was in a fighting stance, ready to hurt any “degenerate male” that harmed Himiko.

**TENKO CHABASHIRA, ULTIMATE AIKIDO MASTER.**

Chisa giggled.

“It’s fine, Tenko! Himiko just stubbed her toe!” Chisa said. Tenko looked a bit more relieved.

“Okay! A degenerate male hasn’t wounded my precious Himiko! Do you want me to kiss it better, Himiko!?” Tenko asked. Himiko lightly glared at Tenko before walking behind Chisa.

“Nyeh…” Himiko’s tone clearly showed she was annoyed.

Our next student was laying down on the grass, eyes closed, sun shining on his face. His thoughts were on seemingly nothing until a shadow casted over his face, and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Now, this isn’t a nice place for a nap, is it?” Chisa asked the small teen.

“Hm…” Was his only response.

**RYOMA HOSHI, ULTIMATE TENNIS PRO.**

Ryoma got up and dusted himself off.

“I wasn’t napping, y’know? Just thinking about what would be a good way to… do something I plan on doing in the future.” Ryoma said as he adjusted his hat, before walking off to join the group. Chisa sighed.

“Whatever you say…” Chisa muttered before joining the group as well.

The students and the teacher had found themselves at a lab of some sort. The sound of various tools being used, the sounds the tools caused, and a feminine voice letting out various swear words could be heard from the other side of the door.

Chisa hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked on it.

“Miu Iruma!” She yelled. As soon as the name left her mouth, the door flung open.

“The fuck do you want!?” The blonde yelled.

**MIU IRUMA, ULTIMATE INVENTOR.**

“Er… it’s about time that you actually get to class.” Chisa said.

“Tch! No way I’m going to some stupid fuckin’ class! I have inventions to make so this dumbass world can recognize my wonderful intelligence! Piss off, skank!” Miu yelled. Chisa glared at her.

“That’s no way to talk to a teacher, young lady! Now! You’re going to class and you’re going to like it! Understand!?” Chisa yelled back. Miu was shivering like a leaf before she even knew.

“Eeeee… f-fine! I’ll go! Just please don’t raise your voice like that…” Miu said as she cowered before Chisa.

“Great! Let’s get going then!” Chisa said before happily marching off.

“She sure is an… interesting teacher so far…” Rantaro said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Kokichi clicked his tongue.

“She made Miu tremble. So what? Anyone can do that if they just call her out on her boring tough girl act!” Kokichi said.

“I-I can hear you, y’know!?” Miu yelled.

A completely separate group of students, this one comprised completely of young girls, were talking amongst themselves as they walked. They were unknowing to the fact that they were being watched.

The long haired man watched the girls, nodding to himself, and mumbling something about “Sister” and “such good friends”. He looked like he was about to head towards them, when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

“Excuse me, but you can oggle over girls later. It’s time for class.” Chisa said. He turned to her and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry. I was merely observing the beauty of humanity…” He explained.

**KOREKIYO SHINGUUJI, ULTIMATE ANTHROPOLOGIST.**

“Er, uh… okay. Well, you can wait until after class then, alright?” Chisa asked. She didn’t want to admit it, but something about him creeped her out. Korekiyo nodded.

“Understood.” Said Korekiyo.

A young girl was excitedly stitching together the skirt of her newest cosplay. She hummed the anime’s opening tune to herself as she invested herself in her work. She was sure to stand out at the next con for sure!

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up, and opened it.

“Um… can I help you?” She asked.

**TSUMUGI SHIROGANE, ULTIMATE COSPLAYER.**

“You’re late for class.” Chisa told her. Tsumugi gasped in mild surprise.

“W-wow! You actually remembered me? I’m so plain that I was convinced there’d be no way my existence would be noticed at this school!” Tsumugi exclaimed as tears of joy began to appear in her eyes. Chisa awkwardly chuckled.

“It’s kind of my job to remember my students. Even if we’ve only just met.” Chisa explained. Tsumugi’s demeanor fell a bit.

“Oh… okay…” Tsumugi said before following Chisa out.

A boy and a girl were outside the school, finishing up some exercises. The male of the duo let out a sigh.

“Wow! I think you did pretty good today, Maki Roll!” He said as he pounded his fists together. She gave him a light glare.

“I thought I told you not to call me that…” She said before looking down with a light blush.

**MAKI HARUKAWA, ULTIMATE CHILD CAREGIVER.**

“Ah! There you two are!” Chisa said as the group ran towards them.

“Shuichi! What the hell!? You missed training!” Said the teenager. Shuichi covered his face with his cap.

“S-sorry…” Shuichi said.

**KAITO MOMOTA, ULTIMATE ASTRONAUT.**

“A-anyways, our new teacher wants us heading to class so I think we should go now…” Shuichi said.

“Whatever…” Maki said as she walked off.

“H-hey! Wait for me!” Kaito yelled as he ran after her.

Currently, Chisa had them sat in their desks, with there just one being empty this time around.

“Alright, do you have any idea where our last student is? I searched the whole building but couldn’t find her!” Chisa asked.

“I do! She was looking for a place to play the piano, but another student, the Ultimate Musician I believe, had already hogged the music room for herself. I told her she could just go the music room in the Reserve Course building instead, since it’s not against the rules or anything.” Kiibo said. Chisa nodded.

“Alright! I’ll be right back!” Chisa said before running out.

Meanwhile, a young man was lost in his own world as he walked through the hallways of the Reserve Course. He bit his lip as the comments of his classmates back at his old school drifted into his mind. However, that’s when he noticed the seemingly silent hallway… wasn’t so silent.

Was that… was that music? It sounded so beautiful too. He couldn’t help but head to the source of the noise to investigate. It came from the music room.

“No surprise.” He muttered to himself before opening the door a bit and peaking inside.

In the room, was a girl. Her hands glided across the piano keys as if it were by instinct. She seemed lost in her own world, like he was earlier, but she seemed to be in a more peaceful state. The lights of the room caused her music note shaped hairpins to shine a bit, adding an extra aura to the melodies she created with her fingertips. Although, the thing that he took note of almost immediately, was that her uniform was that of the Main Course.

She opened her eyes, noticed him watching her, and let out a scream as she fell to the floor, landing on her behind. He fully opened the door and ran inside.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! Are you okay!?” He asked as he helped her up.

“Y-yeah… you just startled me that’s all. Were you watching me play the whole time?” She asked.

“No. I just suddenly heard the sound of you playing the piano, and it caught my interest. What are you doing here, anyways? Did you stumble into the wrong building or something?” It was his turn to question her.

“No. It’s just that the music room in the Main Course building was already being used by someone who was… really loud, and there’s no way I could’ve focused on the piano, so I came here instead.” She explained.

“Uh… I see” He said.

“Oh! How impolite of me! We should introduce ourselves! You go first.” The girl insisted.

“Hajime. Hajime Hinata.”

**HAJIME HINATA, RESERVE COURSE STUDENT.**

“Ah, I see! Well, you being a Reserve Course student doesn’t surprise me, since I’m in the Reserve Course building and all. Anyways, I’m-” She was cut off by Chisa entering the room out of breath.

“Excuse me? Are you Kaede Akamatsu?” Chisa asked.

“Oh! What a coincidence! Yeah, that’s me!” She said.

**KAEDE AKAMATSU, ULTIMATE PIANIST.**

“You shouldn’t wander off like that! I’ve been looking for you all day!” Chisa scolded her.

“Sorry… whoever you are…” Kaede apologized.

“Oh, yeah! I’m Chisa Yukizome! I’m your new teacher!” Chisa introduced herself. Kaede nodded.

“I see! Nice to meet you, then!” Kaede said. Chisa nodded.

“Nice to meet you too! Oh, who’s this?” Chisa asked as she noticed Hajime.

“I’m Hajime Hinata.” Hajime introduced himself for a second time.

“Okay! Nice to meet you as well!” Chisa said. She grabbed Kaede’s wrist.

“Well, Kaede, we kind of need to get going, so say goodbye to your little friend here!” Chisa said.

“Hold on, I need to ask him something.” Kaede said before turning to face Hajime.

“Hey, Hajime, you seemed to really like how I play piano, so maybe I could play it again some time? If you want me to, of course.” Kaede asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. If I have the time that is.” Hajime responded. Kaede smiled at him.

“Great! See you later then!” Kaede said before leaving with Chisa.

“There! That’s everyone!” Chisa said.

“What are we supposed to do now…” Himiko said, completely exhausted.

“Why it’s simple! You all learn to strengthen your bond!” Chisa declared. Tenko stiffened up in her seat.

“E-even degenerate males!? Including ones like Kokichi!?” Tenko yelled. Chisa nodded.

“Yes, Tenko, even the boys. Kokichi included.” Chisa said.

“What? But I don’t to bond with these losers. They’re annoying and boring.” Kokichi said.

“Hey, come on guys! I’m sure it won’t be that bad! I have a feeling we’ll be good friends sooner or later!” Kaede chimed in. Kiibo nodded.

“Yeah! I mean, once we work out a few bumps with some of you, I feel like we might get along!” Kiibo said.

Despite the minor bickering, there seemed to be an odd sense of hope among the class.

But just how long would this hope last?


	2. Birth Of Harmony

“And… fire!” Kaede was snapped out of her train of thought by the sound of a cannon firing. There was a giant hole in the wall and Kiibo was aiming his hand at it, with an excited looking Miu standing next to him, while a just as excited Kokichi was watching as he was backed up against the wall among a few of the other students, who looked more shocked than excited. 

“W-what happened!?” Kaede yelled in shock.

“Miu made herself useful for once and updated Kii-boy to have a super powerful laser cannon! It’s pretty cool, don’t ya think!?” Kokichi asked with stars in his eyes. Maki sighed and got up from her desk.

“This is stupid…” Maki muttered before she left the room.

“H-hey! Wait for me, Maki Roll!” Kaito yelled before running after Maki. As soon as Kaito and Maki left, Chisa came running in.

“What is with you two!? You destroyed an entire wall!” Chisa yelled. Miu reeled back.

“H-hey! I-I was just working on my talent like I’m s-supposed to! Please don’t yell…” Miu said.

“Oh, alright. Carry on.” Chisa said. Kaede noticed Shuichi wasn’t in the room, and went to find them. It didn’t take long, as Shuichi was just standing outside.

“Oh, there you are, Shuichi. What are you doing out here?” Kaede asked. Shuichi tensed up before looking up at Kaede, his eyes blocked by his cap.

“Hey, Kaede… just didn’t want to be in there after Miu made Kiibo blow up the wall.” Shuichi explained. Kaede sighed.

“Yeah, me too.” Kaede said. 

“Actually… I don’t really feel like I belong here. Everyone else has shown that they’re amazing at their talent so far… while I just got here via a case I solved by complete chance. I just feel out of place.” Shuichi said as he pulled his cap down even further. Kaede put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, chin up! Sure, it might’ve been by chance, but you still proved you’re good at something! And good enough for Hope’s Peak Academy no less! Once you graduate, you’ll be set for life! So, don’t be such a downer over being here, okay?” Kaede said.

“O-okay. It won’t be easy, but I’ll try not to be so negative.” Shuichi said before going back inside. He lightly bumped into Chisa who seemed to examining the situation. Shuichi muttered an apology before he slipped inside.

“That was quite an uplifting thing to say, Kaede.” Chisa said.

“Huh? Oh, it was nothing really.” Kaede said.

“If you insist…” Chisa said. Kaede walked off.

When Kaede got to the fountain outside, she saw Hajime laying down on a bench, once again looking lost in thought. She leaned over him.

“Hi, Hajime!” Kaede said. Hajime gasped and sat up.

“Kaede!” Hajime exclaimed. Kaede backed up a bit.

“Sorry if I scared you! I just wasn’t expecting to see you here!” Kaede said. Hajime sighed and looked down.

“You didn’t scare me, don’t worry.” Hajime assured her. Kaede sat next to him.

“That’s good.” Kaede said. Hajime clinched his fists.

“I just… why is an Ultimate like you interested in a reserve course student like me?” Hajime asked. Kaede tilted her head.

“Is there a problem with that?” Kaede asked.

“Kaede… you’re an Ultimate! You have the ability to go and shape the world! Meanwhile, I’m just some talentless nobody…” Hajime said.

“Woah now! Just because we’re in different courses doesn’t mean you’re sub-human or something! I mean, I literally just had an extremely similar talk with one of my classmates about how he was insecure over being here! Besides, being an Ultimate isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Kaede said.

“Huh?” Hajime looked baffled at her last statement.

“I’ve been playing piano for as long as I could remember, you see? And, while piano is my passion and I’ve gotten tons of praise for it, I’m barely good at most other things, and all my friends call me ‘Piano Freak’ due to how obsessed with piano I am.” Kaede said. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hajime asked.

“Because! If an Ultimate like me isn’t perfect, then a reserve course student like you has a chance! But that’s not why I’m here!” Kaede said. 

“Why are you here then?” Hajime asked. 

“Well, I realized if we’re gonna meet up so you can listen to me play piano, we’d have to be in contact so that I’d know when you’re up for it. So, I’ll just be blunt, give me your number.” Kaede said. Hajime nodded.   
  


“Okay, okay.” They exchanged phone numbers before Kaede gave one last wave and walked off. 

“I’ve only met him twice, but I can tell he’s kind of a downer… I know! I’ll play something relaxing to really hammer in that he shouldn’t be so stressed! Yeah, something like Waltz In April’s Dreams or Dreams Of Love!” Kaede said to herself as she made her way back. It was when she bumped into an old man who was walking the opposite direction that she realized she was talking to herself out loud. Kaede quickly stammered out an apology before the old man instantly reassured her and she watched as he made his way to the fountain before continuing her walk back.

It was then she had a realization.

“Maybe Hajime’s not the only one I can cheer up with my talent…” Kaede said to herself once again before she went from walking to running, excited to make the idea a reality.

That afternoon, Chisa walked down the hallway and perked up at the sound of piano music. She entered the classroom to see the students gathered around a piano as Mozart’s “The Marriage Of Figaro” was heard all throughout the room. 

“Uh… what’s going on?” Chisa asked. The moment her voice was heard the music stopped. All the students turned to face her and in doing so revealed Kaede was the one sitting at the piano.

“Ah, Ms. Yukizome! You’re just on time! Kaede decided to play the piano for us today!” Kiibo said.

“Really?” Chisa asked as she glanced towards Kaede. Kirumi nodded.

“Kaede insisted that if Miu and Kiibo got to show off their talents, it was only natural that she should get to show off hers. I also helped by making sure the room was clean, as the Ultimate Pianist shouldn’t perform in a room so dusty.” Kirumi explained.

“Gonta help as well! Gonta bring piano from the music room for Kaede to play like true gentleman!” Gonta exclaimed quite proudly. It was then that Chisa looked around and noticed the room was much cleaned compared to the state it was in the morning. However, she also noticed something about the group of students.

“Where’s Miu and Kokichi?” Chisa asked. As if on cue, the door burst open and Miu walked in with a cart carrying various pots, plates, silverware, and Kokichi sitting in the very center.

“What’s all this?” Asked Shuichi.

“You wouldn’t believe it! Turns out the reason Kokichi’s been sneaking out lately was because he managed to get chummy with some of the bastards and bitches from the B class! One of them being that disgusting little virgin who thinks he’s hot stuff but can still whip up a good meal! So we’ve hit the jackpot!” Miu said. While this seemed like a good thing, Kaede couldn’t help but notice how… mischievous the look on Kokichi’s face was. 

Nevertheless, Chisa and Kirumi passed a plate around to everyone except for Kokichi and Kiibo. This was due to Kiibo being unable to eat, and Kokichi insisting that it was on him, saying it in a tone that once again made Kaede a little unnerved. 

After Angie made all of them thank Atua for the lovely meal, Kaede hesitantly took her first bite, but after that, was gobbling down the rest of it while trying to savor it at the same time. It felt like everything good and pure had spilled itself onto her tastebuds. She looked up to see everyone else seemed to think the same.

“Kokichi! Thank you so much for getting us this!” Kaede exclaimed. Kokichi smirked.

“Ah. That’s not the only thing you should thank me for. It probably wouldn’t taste half as good if I didn’t contribute.” Kokichi said as he held up an empty bottle that had gone unseen until now. Kaede tilted her head in confusion.

“What do you-!!!” Kaede’s own body cut her off as her heartbeat drastically increased accompanied by a… foreign sensation between her legs. She clutched her chest to see everyone with dark red blushes and breathing heavily, with Kiibo looking quite horrified.

“Kokichi! What did you do!?” Kiibo yelled. 

“Nishishi~! I found this little secret ingredient and added it when Teruteru and Miu weren’t looking! Now I’ve added a little extra spice to this situation!” Kokichi said while looking quite proud of himself. 

“Must resist… these thoughts not that of a gentleman…” Gonta said while Rantaro, Kirumi, and Ryoma seemed to agree with him to an extent. 

“Aaaa… if I knew this would happen I would’ve gotten into a more fitting cosplay…” Tsumugi said while looking away from everyone in shame. 

“O-oh no… Atua is quite disappointed with Angie right now…” Angie muttered while hugging herself and completely ignoring Korekiyo who was mumbling something about “Sister.” Meanwhile, Kaito and Maki seemed to unknowingly get closer to each other leaning closer, and closer…

Kaede found herself unknowingly moving as well. She seemed to just now take in the fact that she was crawling towards Shuichi, who had almost nearly collapsed onto the floor. She also took notice of Himiko trying to get away from Tenko but not being as resistant as she would be normally, and the sound of Kokichi’s laughter and Kiibo’s panicked screaming.

“This is great! There’s no way there could be something funnier than this!” Kokichi exclaimed. 

“...Then how about you join in!?” Kokichi looked down to see Miu dragging herself towards him at a shockingly fast pace. Kokichi, getting a good idea of what was going to happen next, screamed and attempted to run away, only for Miu to grab his ankle, resulting in him falling to the floor.

“You little worm! You tricked me, so you have to pay the consequences of awakening my full power!” Miu yelled as Kokichi desperately tried to push her off.

“A-AAAAH! I’M SORRY, I WON’T DO IT AGAIN JUST SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!” Kokichi yelled, resulting in Kiibo screaming even louder. Kaede, having heard Kokichi’s cry for help, managed to temporarily compose herself and got up before rushing over and pulling Miu off of Kokichi.

“Hey, hey! No need for unnecessary touching!” Kaede yelled as she shook Miu as hard as she could. Of course, Kaede ended up collapsing shortly afterwards.

When Kaede woke up, she was in the nurse’s office with Shuich, Kokichi, and Kiibo looming over her.

“Kaede! You’re okay!” Kiibo said.

“What happened…?” Kaede asked as she brought a hand to her forehead, feeling a small but noticeable pain there.

“After you saved Kokichi from being harassed by Miu, you passed out, followed by nearly everyone who had eaten the soup.” Shuichi explained. Kaede looked around and saw Himiko, Rantaro, Gonta, and Angie still passed out, and the others applying ice packs to their heads.

“Y’know, Kaede, I could have totally saved myself back there. But, I guess I owe you my thanks anyways.” Kokichi said.

“You might want to get a bit more rest, Kaede. You still look like you could collapse at any moment.” Kiibo suggested. Kaede nodded.

“Okay…” Kaede said before allowing herself to drift off to sleep once again. 

The next morning, almost everyone was still exhausted, with a few exceptions.

“Gee, you’re just as energetic as usual.” Maki noted towards Chisa. 

“It’s because I’m an adult.” Was Chisa’s sole response. Ryoma tugged on his beanie in an attempt to hide his eyes.

“Hmph. Doesn’t matter if you’re an adult or not… that whole thing gave me prison flashbacks....” Ryoma said. Chisa looked extremely unnerved by Ryoma’s response. 

“A-anyways… I would like to announce that the class rep has officially been decided!” Chisa declared.

“Huh? We were deciding for a class rep?” Kaede asked.

“Oh, yeah. Guess you weren’t here when I mentioned that. That’s quite ironic, don’t you think so… class rep?” Chisa asked. Kaede stood up and slammed her hands on her desk in shock.

“H-huh!? Me!?” Kaede yelled. Chisa nodded.

“Mhm! After a near unanimous vote, it’s been decided that Kaede will be our class rep!” Chisa said.

“Tch. Still think someone as amazing and brilliant as myself should be the class rep, but… I guess Kaede’s a good second choice.” Miu said as she crossed her arms.

“I would’ve voted for myself. Buuuut… guess I’ll be nice this one time and let Kaede have it. Or will I? Maybe I’m lying.” Kokichi said.

“G-guys…” Kaede stuttered. Rantaro stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You’re perfect for the position. You seem to have a natural leader instinct.” Rantaro assured her. Shuichi nodded in agreement.

“Yeah… I agree with Rantaro.” Shuichi said. Kaede nodded.

“Alright! I’ll try my best!” Kaede exclaimed. Kaito gave her a thumbs up.

“Aw, yeah! You go, Kaede! I’ll support you through and through!” Kaito yelled.

“Do your best to live up to Atua’s expectations.” Angie told her with a slightly unsettling look on her face. Kaede nodded, determination in her eyes as she looked at her classmates, all of which filled with hope for the future. 

That afternoon, Kaede dismissed herself early, to reach her destination without constantly bumping into strangers. Of course, that didn’t mean she’d be immune to it though. As she found herself distracted for a split second and ended up colliding into a girl.

“I’m so sorry!” Kaede yelled. The girl looked mad for a second.

“Watch where you’re-Oh… it’s fine. Sorry, for a moment I thought you were someone else.” After a few more awkward lines exchanged between them, Kaede made her way to the music room from before.

As she heard the sound of the students leaving, she immediately took out her phone.

‘You up for some piano?’ She texted. After two minutes, she got a response.

‘Sure.’

After waiting for a few more minutes, Hajime arrived. Kaede looked even more excited.

“Alright! I spent the whole day picking out a good song to play!” Kaede said. Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Hajime asked. Kaede nodded.

“Mhm! I’m sure you’ll like it!” Kaede said. She sat down at the piano and seemingly became a different person, looking so calm and collected. She took a deep breath and began playing. The whole world seemed to go silent minus the sound of “Waltz Of April’s Dreams” playing in the music room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I literally couldn't think of a way to actually end this chapter.


End file.
